My New Beginnings
by Dreamer I am
Summary: When you read that title you probably thought this story was about some girl meeting her knight with shining grease, right? Wrong then. This is about me, James Alexander Smith, and this my friend is my new beginning with these idiots, the Curtis brothers, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally. Only hope they can keep me down, from tipping this world around.
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Start

**Chapter 1. A Bad Start**

** James' Point of View**

What are you suppose to do when everyone you love is there one minute and gone the next? That's what I wanted to know but I didn't ask anybody, there wasn't anybody I could ask.

So I sat on the curb silently, watching as firemen ran between their trucks and the house, my house. It was too far gone to save though. Half an hour ago I had been standing in that kitchen, screaming at my dad to go to hell while my little sister clung to my mom's leg. What had happened after I ran out that door? After I screeched away from the curb on my bike?

I didn't have anything left now. No family, no home. I felt so sick, guilt ridden. The last thing they heard from me was 'fuck you.' I should have been in that fire too. I should be dead too. It was all my fault and I could have stopped it or burnt with them.

Moments later the firemen and paramedics were around me too, asking questions, checking me over. I didn't say anything or move, just stared at the fire till the medics sat me on the back of an ambulance with a blanket around my shoulders. They said it was shock. They knew who I was now; they'd gone through my wallet.

That was probably the worst night of my life to date. I don't remember when I passed out but they said I was out for hours on end, crying too in my sleep. Would you expect any less from someone who just lost their whole family though? I was left to take care of all the funeral arrangements since we didn't have any other family around. The old man had already planned their wills though except for May's. I had to do her's completely on my own. There really wasn't much to do though since there was hardly anything left from the fire. The hardest part had to be the service. There were only a few people there, some of my parents friends from work and May's from school. And me.

That was a month ago though. Today I went to see the social worker. They've been holding me at the police station till they find a place to ship me off to. I don't think any would be sorry to see me go though; the fuzz around here has never been fans of me. I opened the door and I knew I looked like a mess and she apparently thought so too by the look on her face. "Take a seat James. I'm Mrs. Carten, your case worker." She was trying to be all smiles and friendly. It pissed me off. I didn't like that look people gave me now, pity filled looks and words but I can see it in their eyes they don't care.

"I know who you are and why we're here so cut the shit." I took the cancer stick from behind my ear and lit it up even though she and the cop by the door gave the same look. The cop took my cigarette and crushed it out under his boot without a word as I glared at him. I turned slowly in my seat to look at her again and she smiled weakly. "As we know you don't have any other family members and your god parents are dec-" I cut her off, knowing where this was going. "So you ship me to a boy's home." It wasn't much of a question. She just stared at me for a moment before nodding. "That's the only option left seeing as you have no other possible guardian…you're a bright kid."

I didn't bother giving her an answer before standing and walking out the door towards my quarters. She did her job; I knew what was going to happen to me. Let me fix that. I knew what they planned on doing with me. Over my dead fucking body.

I waited till night came, when the second shift cops thought I was out. Idiots. What kid would sleep in a station? I dressed quickly and tied my boot laces together, throwing them around my neck to avoid making any noise as I crept bare foot out of the room, stopping for a moment to look for anyone. Crystal. A small smirk played on my lips as I picked to lock to the holding room and grabbed the ratty file box with my name on it. As expected, inside were my keys and switch blade.

I waited by the door a minute, listening to the laughter of the cops as they walked down the hallway right of the hall where the holding room was. "_Ha!_ Did he really say that Joey?!" When the sound finally faded away I took my leave and tailed it for the back door I knew wasn't locked because that's where Deputy Harris snuck out to take smoke breaks in the morning.

Once I made it out I looked around the barren side lot for the bike I had spent so long saving up for and repairing myself. My Indian. May always told me when she got older she wanted a bike like mine and Ma would throw a fit that would make the devil cringe. May…When I heard the shouting from the dreaded building I didn't bother tying my boots as I slipped them on quickly and revved my baby to life.

By the time they made it out the doors I was gone but I knew they wouldn't waist any time in pursuing. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do but I did know that Dallas, Texas had nothing left for me. The only direction that sounded in any way pleasing was north. I always wanted to travel around any way.

Hours past and after long I felt the weariness taking hold over me, all my adrenaline was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts again. I was fairly sure I had lost the patrollers but they probably already rang the Okies.

I didn't have a clue what time it was but I can easily say it had to be around two in the morning. I was near drop dead tried seeing as I'd gotten no sleep at all before I slipped out.

Some idiot swerved onto my side of the street and I hardly got away but they bumped my rear tire and my bike veered off and skid on the chipped up pavement.

God I wish I'd had a helmet. I rolled a few good times, getting bruised and cut along the way. The guy slowed down slightly and I thought maybe he was going to get out and help me to the hospital or something but he burned rubber speeding away…nice ride though. A blue Mustang. I probably would have told him to beat it any way.

I held my head and the large gash there and spit out a bit of the blood from my busted up lip. I always hated the familiar metallic taste. I looked over at my bike and groaned in disbelief as well as a good share of pain. She was trashed.

I sat there for a while trying to gather my thoughts but my head was pounding and I felt like someone took a tire iron to my side. I stood shakily and stood my bike up, luckily without falling over. I needed to get somewhere before the cops start showing up.

I walked my bike a ways further down the side of the street trying to ignore the pain as I looked it over. I wouldn't be able to ride her for a good while. It was amazing she was still in one piece from that but she was going to need some new parts and a good paint job. Ah the paint's what really got me. I'd gotten it done just three months ago, it was a dark blue almost black…May had picked the color…

After a while and a few brakes, propping myself against street signs I started slowing down a bit near this empty lot. I laid my bike down gently as I could before clutching my side. My ears were ringing and I could still feel the blood going from my head. When I looked around again, everything was either to slow or moving quick enough it made me feel sick and everything look blurry. I fell on my knees and puked and I couldn't focus enough to even see the ground. I swore I could hear voices but the ringing made it to hard to be sure. They've caught up to me. Fuck this wasn't suppose to happen, none of it was.

I took a deep breathe but it came out as more of a groan and I fell back on the grass, looking at the sky. This wasn't so bad…the ground feels pretty nice, warm. I could hear the possible voices again though coming closer but I was already out like a candle before they could get me.

**~Hey^^ This is my first story in a _LONG_ time so no hate. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I, at the moment am not sure if I'll continue this, it was just an idea. I don't know if it will turn into a romance but at the moment it isn't, that depends on where I start going with this or if people say it should be. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

** -Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2 Is He Dead?

**Chapter 2. Is He Dead?**

**?*****? Point of View:**

God the kid looked awful. He couldn't be any older than Soda. "Is-is he dead Darry?" I glanced behind me at Ponyboy before back at the kid. Two-Bit had his head on his chest and he was telling Steve to shut up. "Shut up! Shut it! …I think I hear his heart."

I looked around at the gang, open to suggestions on the next plan of action but they just stared back at me like clueless little kids. Except Dally of course. Dal just turned away and stuffed his fist in his pockets. "Hey Johnny, you and Pony comin' or not?" They were supposed to be headed to the Nightly Double. The boys looked between each other, discussing silently. "What a-about this guy?" Dallas didn't even look at Johnny and shrugged a shoulder. "What about him? He got himself in this mess, not me." Dally made me sick sometimes.

I looked back down to see Soda with his hands on the kids head, giving pressure to the gash there. "Dar, what do we do?" These goons would be lost if they didn't have me around. "Pone, you two go on with Dally, we've got him." Both were hesitant but they ran to catch up to Dally never the less.

I pushed Soda away lightly and picked the kids up while Steve went to his bike, "Man he must have been plastered, just look what he did to this thing." I snorted and started walking across the lot towards the house.

Soda was quick to follow, leaving Steve and Two-Bit to deal with his bike…what was left of it any way. "Why aren't we taking him to the hospital? He ain't lookin so hot Darry." He groaned then just to add to my brother's point and Two-Bit chuckled. "He don't think so neither I guess." I sent him a look and looked back at Sodapop. "If we do they'll think we did this or they might think we're tied in with him, we don't know him or what he's got himself in. We couldn't just leave him there though." That seemed good enough for the three since they stayed quiet and Soda opened the gate. "I got his bike." Steve said before rolling it around to the side of the house. Two-Bit opened the door and Soda rushed off calling over his shoulder, "He can have our bed till he's up again!" I didn't protest and laid him down.

"Soda go get me a clothe and those wraps from under the sink would ya." It wasn't really a question. Two-Bit sat in Pony's chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Wonder how he got the way he did. Couldn't even hear us hollarin at him." I was curious too but I could worry about all that later. Soon as Soda came back he sat on the edge of the bed and watched me try to fix him up.

**~The point of view was Darry's if I didn't get that through to ya.~**

**Third Person Point of View:**

A few hours later Dallas and the boys came back home all in a good mood. They'd almost forgotten the stranger they'd found earlier. Dally was first through the door and he knew the guy had to be there by the way they all seemed quieter when they passed the stairs.

"Is he alright?" Dally snorted and looked back at Johnny. "Why do you care? You don't know him." Johnny shrunk a little bit and Dally almost felt guilty, almost. Steve looked up from his cards and shrugged. "He ain't woke up yet but his bikes a heck of a lot worse than him."

Pony rolled his eyes at that as Soda kicked Steve under the table lightly. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard a large '_THUMP_!' Moments later there was a groan and a few curses after it.

**James Point of View:**

I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. "Where the fuck am I…" I went to sit up but ended up rolling over and off the bed I hadn't realized I was on till now. _THUMP_! I groaned and rubbed the bandages on my side. Where the hell did my shirt go? Then the jarring pain set in like being stabbed multiple times in the same place. "God dammit! Fuck!"

I sat up against the side of the bed and looked around the room warily. Books. There were a lot of books. I sat still as I could, which wasn't too hard when I heard the foot steps. There sounded like a lot of them too. I readied myself the best I could and reached for my switch blade but it was gone. Damn. I tensed up when I saw the first shadow but it turned out to just be a kid.

He looked a bit nervous but I kept my stare on him as another kid stepped beside him, kind of dark skinned too, and behind them a big guy. A _really _big guy. After them four other guys piled into the room and it got cramped. I didn't know if this felt like some sort of group affair to them or not but I felt like an animal at the zoo with a bunch of little kids tapping at the glass with the looks some of them gave me. They all kept a distance though, closer to the door and walls.

Some didn't seem so stupid though as bored, or suspicious, especially the guy closest to the door. He looked bored and angry but I had a feeling that was his normal seeing as he just stared and stuffed his fist in his pockets.

I scanned the group more and perked up a little bit when I saw the guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt. Now he looked like a little kid at the zoo. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." His eyes bulged slightly as well as a few of the others. I motioned for him to step closer and he did hesitantly though a few whispered after him not too.

When he came close enough I pulled him down and kissed him hard….I'm joking, I slipped the beer can from his hand and chugged it. "Thanks bud." He nodded dumbly and stepped back to where he had been and stared at the now empty beer can in my hand like it was a lost friend. I had to hide a smirk at the few glares I was getting.

The big guy was the first to speak out. "How's your head kid?" My head. I touched the bandages gingerly and hissed before nodding. I wish I had another beer… "Still attached, so tell me Hulk what's happenin?" A few tried to glare but I could see faint grins on some.

Hulk's jaw only tightened up slightly but he did answer me any way. "Found ya on the edge of the lot, pretty banged up." I nodded and sat up a little straighter knowing what was coming. "My bike?" My voice sounded strangled to even me and my head seemed to throb more. One of the goofs who'd glared at me answered. "Outside. God you really did a number on that thing man, you must have been shit faced."

The guy next to him nudged him slightly. "Shut up Steve. He couldn't have been, just look at him. He look hung-over to you?" The guy, _Steve_ glared at him slightly before looking at me again. "Na, guess not." We locked eyes for a little bit before he looked away. I watched him a little longer before looking back to Hulk.

He looked like he was waiting for me to attack or something. I set the empty can down before putting a hand on the bed and holding my side as I pushed myself up. He moved to help me but I put up my hand, stopping him before returning it to my side. After I steadied myself I picked up the can and tossed it in the trash before turning to them again. It was a bit awkward with them watching me like this. No worries though, I'd be gone soon.

I cleared my throat slightly. "Well uh thank ya for patchin me up, for not leaving my bike. I'll be out of ya'lls hair soon as I get my bike." I held out my hand to Hulk and he looked at me oddly, probably thinking I was playing at something but I wasn't. He shook it with a firm grasp and nodded. "Couldn't just leave ya there kid. We're in no rush if you need time to get yourself together your welcome to stay for a while, I was gonna cook supper soon any way." My stomach growled and I stuffed my hands in my pockets quickly. I hadn't had a home cooked meal since the fire.

"No sir, that's kind of ya but I should probably get going." Sir? What am I, twelve again? He is pretty damn big though… the little one who was first to come in looked at Hulk then me. "You sure? You're p-pretty banged up. One of us could at least give ya a ride home or something, right Darry?" So Hulk has a name.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It'll be a pain to walk that bike all the way too." God not this shit. What should I say? "Uh I ain't from around here." That was true at least. They all looked at me differently. Some looked concerned and worried, some seemed suspicious. Darry crossed his arms. "Can I at least take you to the hospital since you're awake now? I think you cracked a rib might have broken one but I don't know, I'm not a doctor." He drove his point home.

"Uh yeah sure man if it ain't much trouble." He shook his head. "None at all, just let me get my ke-" "I'll drive him, I gotta get more beer any way!" It was Mickey Mouse. I smirked faintly, I guess I got his last one. "Alright then Two-Bit's got ya and your still welcome to supper kid, you'll have to come back for your bike any way." I looked down slightly as I nodded, I hated hand outs. I ain't weak. "Alright then, thank ya'll again." "It ain't a problem kid."

Two-Bit grinned and jerked his head towards the door. "Come on man!" I followed them all out and down the stairs, I was kind of slow though, really sore. When I got to the door, Two-Bit was already jumping off the porch before I followed him to his car and then on to the hospital.

**Third Person Point of View:**

When he was gone the gang all kind of looked at each other. None were really sure what to say or if there was anything to say at all about this new character. "He seems…okay I guess. He was kind of…weird?" It was Steve. Soda just shrugged with an easy smile. "I like him. At least he's got some manners don't he _Hulk_?" He snickered a bit as he looked at his older brother who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess…kid seems a little off though. You hear his stomach growl?" Johnny nodded as he flopped down on the couch. "He sounded about like me." Things like that always burned their ears when they heard it. He looked up at Dally and fiddled with his jean jacket. "You're quiet man." Dally shrugged and lit his cigarette. "Should have just left him. The guy's probably in trouble, you saw how ready he was to leave didn't ya?"

They all knew there was a big chance of Dally being right. Dally was usually right about things like that any way. " Or maybe since he was surrounded by seven strangers. Kid was hurt, if we'd left him we wouldn't be any better than the Socs with the way they leave people around like that. Besides he won't be here long any way, I gotta start supper." With that Darry walked off.

"What do ya think Pony?" "Huh?" Pony looked over at Johnny from his seat. "Said what do ya think about..about..what was his name?" They all looked at each other but no one could answer. "Till we know I'm callin' him Crash Dummy." They all either laughed, snorted or both at Steve's nickname for him. Except Dally of course but he did wear a small smile. Very small.

**~Hey^^ This is my first story in a **_**LONG**_** time so no hate. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I, at the moment am not sure if I'll continue this, it was just an idea. I don't know if it will turn into a romance but at the moment it isn't, that depends on where I start going with this or if people say it should be. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3 Blondes and Bets

**Chapter 3. Blondes and Bets**

**~No offense meant in this chapter, I'm just going off the blonde stereotype. If you think you may be offended, don't read it.~**

**James' Point of View:**

I was just about a nervous wreck. Who the hell taught this guy to drive? He was grinning and talking away, he didn't even seemed bothered I didn't answer half the things he said. "You know uh Two-Bit? Yeah head's kind of hurting so you mind keeping it down man?" I just pointed to the bandages and he got the point. "Sure man."

After we got there and I signed in, I turned to him. "This shouldn't be long man so stick around? I need a pack of smokes and I'm pretty sure I owe you a beer any way." Two crossed his arms and nodded with that grin. "Sure thing…what's your name man?" "James Smith." With that I followed the nurse down the hall. I could still hear him muttering my name to himself.

The doc gave me a once over, re-wrapped me, and prescribed me painkillers and the other things he deemed necessary for my health. I wasn't too bad off but I did have a minor concussion, the gash on my head had been pretty serious, I could have bled out if they hadn't got me, and a broken rib like Darry guessed.

I went back out to the waiting room and looked around for Two-Bit but I didn't see him. I walked outside assuming he got tired of waiting but his ride was still there. I strode back in and there he was in the far corner of the waiting room, chatting it up with a pair of blondes. They didn't look very interested and he was doing most of the chatting. "I like Elvis more but-." I clapped him on the back making him look at me funny. Might as well help a guy out, I owe'em all any way I guess.

"I was looking for you man! The doc said I'd be fine. He said if you hadn't picked me up I might of bled out too, I owe you one." He looked really confused. Don't screw this up buddy. "The hell-" "God are you sure you're okay now?" Bingo it was blonde number one. The fresh bandages sold it even more too. I nodded and smiled before he could say anything. "I got in a bike accident and the guy just drove off, left me out cold on the side of the road. Might of died too if Two-Bit here hadn't got me to the doc." It was a bit true. "Oh my god you're such a hero!" Blondes.

Two-Bit at some point caught on and smiled widely at us. "It was nothing. Just glad you're alright man." I looked at him and he was looking at me. He'd meant that. Why though? He didn't know me. "Thanks man." "Well uh Two-Bit? Maybe tomorrow night you'd come with us to the Nightly Double? We always like to have a good guy like you around." The plane has landed.

Before he answered I rubbed my bandaged head slightly and looked at him. "I'm going out to the car man, my heads killin." He nodded and tried to hide his smile. "Alright man I'll be there in a sec." I said by to the girls and strode out with a smirk. I loved playing people like that. They're so easy to deceive and manipulate.

I sat in the passenger seat and popped in a few painkillers, dry swallowing them as I waited for Two. When he did walk out he had a mad man's grin and he walked with a skip in his step. Guy was giddy. He opened the driver's side door and hopped in and stared at me.

"The hell did that come from man? Thanks." I just nodded with my smirk. "No problem man, you looked like you needed the boost. Besides I owe you guys any way, gotta start somewhere." He was still smiling when he drove towards the store. "Still thanks…you ain't too bad."

When we pulled in I stopped him and got out. "I'm getting my smokes and I owe you a beer. What do you drink?" "You ain't gotta man, you've already helped me out. The girls man the girls." I shook my head a bit and leaned on the door. "No seriously it's on me. I pay what I owe man, now what's your drink?" "Anything." I nodded and shut the door before going in and grabbing a six pack and setting it on the counter before asking for my brand.

The guy looked at me funny but rang me up quickly when I threw him a glare. I walked out keeping a close eye on the preppies in the store who all talked lower when I passed and returned my look. I slammed the door shut and handed Two a beer from the brown sack before sticking a stick behind my ear. "Thanks." "Mhm."

We started heading back and he was quite content I guess since he didn't talk as much. "So how'd you end up like you did?" "Eh you know what man? I'll answer that later, I gotta feelin your gang'll wanna know too and I'm not up for repeating myself." "Oh" The rest of the way we talked about different shit, girls, music, and our favorite kinds of beer. He wasn't too bad neither.

**Darry's Point of View:**

"Supper's ready!" The boys came running like usual and fixed their plates quickly. Like animals sometimes. Mom would have just smiled and laughed…Mom…"Thanks Darry." I just nodded and fixed my own plate before sitting down at the table. "Save some for Two-Bit and Crash Dummy."

Pony ate gingerly. He was so different from me and Soda. At least he liked Soda, I can't say the same for me. I wish I was good with him like that. "Darry what do you think's taking them so long? Maybe Two-Bit crashed the car." Steve choked out a laugh and Soda grinned. "With the way he drives maybe." I grinned myself and looked up when I heard a car pull in. "Maybe not then."

**James' Point of View:**

When we pulled up Two-Bit grinned over at me and nodded towards the house. "You're stayin for supper, no getting out of it." I stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine man fine." I had to think about where I was going next any way. We strode in and he had his six packs under his arm, the phone numbers he got from the blondes in the other hand and a goofy grin on his face.

He sat the beer down as the guys looked at us and he waved before clapping me on the back hard enough to knock the cigarette from behind my ear. I huffed and looked at him hard from where I had hunched over slightly. He bit his lip slightly and rubbed his neck. "Sorry man." "It's cool just watch it. I'm patched not fixed."

He grinned at that and nodded before looking at the guys who had just about finished eating. "He's alright…I guess? I didn't really ask." I nodded. "Yeah I'm good, minor concussion and a broken rib. Thank you guys again. The doc said if you guys hadn't got to me I would have bled out from the gash on my head." Two looked at me. "You weren't kidding."

Most of them were a little stiffer and quieter at the news but they nodded. "At least you're alright kid, you two come fix yourselves a plate. I saved ya some." Two-Bit was already in the kitchen before Darry finished. I nodded and shifted on my feet as I looked at them. God this was so awkward.

Two-Bit came back with two plates before I could go myself and shoved one in my hands as he pulled up a seat. "Sit down man they don't bite, most of them any way. Don't trust Steve though, I think he's got rabies." He whispered the last part before laughing when Steve sneered at him. "Shut up."

I sat next to him and looked down at the food and tried to keep my stomach from growling again. I looked up at them again and it hit me. "I didn't think about it earlier but the names James, James Smith." Pretty boy next to Steve smiled and nodded. "I'm Sodapop. That's my little brother Ponyboy, and _Hulk _ha-ha, is our older brother Darry. That's Johnny, my pal Steve, Two-Bit of course, and that's Dally." He pointed to each as he listed them off.

I nodded as I ate my food. Man it was nice to eat something other than bologna sandwiches for a while. That was all I got while I stayed in the station, bologna sandwiches, chips, and water. I hadn't had a beer either till I met Two-Bit.

"So Crash Dummy-ehem uh James I mean, where are ya staying? You said you weren't from around here." They all snickered as they looked at Darry and the slip up he'd made. Two-Bit looked confused but from what I've picked up from bing around him, that wasn't out of his usual.

"Uh yeah, I'm from Dallas. I d-" I was interrupted by Steve growling and Sodapop grinning as he was handed a few dollars. "I knew you were from Texas." They quieted down after a moment of gloating and grumbling before they looked at me again. "Uh yeah Dallas, I don't really have a place right now. I didn't really know where I was till I got to the hospital." That raised some looks.

"Maybe you can stay here?" Soda was more so looking at Darry than me. Darry looked up at us from his now empty plate. "I- Soda you now we hardly fit us in here much less the guys goin' in and out too. I'm sorry kid." I just shook my head as I stood and took up the empty plates before they could protest. " It's fine Hulk, I didn't expect you to. You got enough on your shoulders without a stranger climbin' on'em too. I just need a place to stay till I get my bike fixed. Cheap to till I find a job."

When I walked back out of the kitchen they were all whispering furiously, leaned over in their seats towards Dally. He looked ticked. When he saw me he just stared till the others realized I was standing there. "You got something to say, say it. I don't think you're gonna hurt my feelings none." I kept my arms crossed and a brow raised as I waited.

Dally threw his head back and I watched the smoke swirl towards the ceiling. "The guy I live with has another room you could use. Real cheap, might say you could even pay rent with beer, the bastard." That wasn't what I had expected. "I uh, thanks man." "Yeah, yeah, just no funny business man, I'll bust your head in." Feeling the love man, I'm feelin' it. "Wouldn't expect nothin' less." Dal looked at me and returned the smirk.

**~Hey^^ This is my first story in a **_**LONG**_** time so no hate. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I, at the moment am not sure if I'll continue this, it was just an idea. I don't know if it will turn into a romance but at the moment it isn't, that depends on where I start going with this or if people say it should be. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


	4. Chapter 4 Troublesome

**Chapter 4. Troublesome**

**James' Point of View:**

Later on after we'd all sat around playing cards, listening to music, and really just shootin' the breeze Dally stood and tossed his cards down. "I'm callin' the night. Headin' back to Buck's and see what action he's got goin' over there, might get some sleep." They nodded as he moved towards the door and I stood. "Come on Tex, I ain't gonna wait on ya."

Over the evening he'd become accustomed to calling me Tex on account of me being from Dallas, the others had at some point deemed me Crash Dummy. They were a good pick of guys. I got on real nice with Two and Soda, Pony was a good kid too.

I stood and pulled my jacket over my shoulders as I walked backwards towards him and the door. I opened my mouth to speak but Darry shook his head at me. "Stop thanking us kid. See ya around." I nodded and turned around, waving at them over my shoulder. I guess they were warming up to me too.

Dal didn't talk most of the way and just stuffed his hands in his pockets, only taking them out to tend to his cigarette. When he did finally speak he didn't look at me. "What are you in for?" He wasn't really asking, he knew there was something up with me. I wasn't hoping I could slip through this town without anyone knowing my business. I'd rather him know the truth than think I'm some murderer or something though. Besides he really didn't seem like the type to rat a guy out.

"Uh nothing to bad I guess, the state was trying to put me in a boys home. I ran." He just nodded. "I don't blame ya. Those places are just as bad as the pen sometimes." I nodded. "I'd prefer the latter." He just snorted. "You know man…you check out okay." I didn't expect anything like that from this guy. "But if you try anything with the boys you know what'll happen." There's the threat.

We didn't talk anymore till we got to this guy, Buck's place. The man was plastered and out of it but we had a deal, that was home for the time being. "How…how long you gonna be here kid?" God I could smell the liquor, he reeked of it. " You'll know when I'm gone." He just started laughing before he turned and strode off through the obnoxious country music towards a bunch of girls.

Dally showed me the room before going back down stairs. I put away what little I had, took my meds, and flopped down on the squeaky bed. The place was a dump but it was better than where I could be. I was out like a light.

When I woke it took me a moment to figure out where I was. After lying there a moment I stood with a groan and pulled my shirt back over my shoulders before heading downstairs. Dal was gone, probably at the Curtis house, and Buck was passed out on the pool table.

I stepped over the drunks that hadn't made it out before the dawn as I pulled my jacket on and slammed the door. I heard a loud crash and a few curses from inside and chuckled. I must have startled Buck awake.

I walk around, scoping out what this town had and trying to wake myself up a bit. It was a pretty decent sized place, smaller than what I'm used to. Just as many bars though.

I grabbed a Pepsi at this jumping little spot. What was it called…The Dingo. Yeah that's it, a cool little hang out, a lot of greasers too. For every Soc I saw there were three Greasers. Any way I took my time there before looking for help wanted signs. I was hoping I could find a job at a garage or something. I'm pretty nifty with tools. That and I like that kind of stuff.

After walking around aimlessly I was about to give up the search but then I saw a DX station with a big black and red help wanted sign out front. I could hear metal against metal as I came closer and man it was music to my ears.

I opened the door and looked around. "Oi! Anyone around?" I didn't get an answer but not long after, the noise stopped and Steve popped up, an oil stain on his cheek. "Hey Crash Dummy." He grinned at me and Soda showed up behind him. Crash Dummy. It was gonna take a while to get used to that.

"Whatcha doin' man?" I pointed to the sign. "Was looking for work and saw that." Soda kept grinning and nodded. "Cool man." Steve jerked his head to the garage and I followed after him when he went. "What can you do man? You gotta at least know how to replace an engine or something." "I can do that and about anything else. I got a real good knack for welding too."

Soda whistled at me, grabbing a DX shirt from a tool box and throwing it in my face when I looked at him. "Guess ya can start tomorrow, 8 o'clock, and pay day's the end of every two weeks. Why don't ya hang around? We ain't got nothing to do."

I nodded and jumped up on the counter, Steve on my left and Soda my right. "Really, what were ya doin'? I heard tools." Steve groaned and pointed to a car that looked like it had seen a battle field. "That piece of shit's been in and out of here for weeks. Every time I think it's fixed it comes back." I nodded and jumped back down, pulling my jacket off.

"Let me take a look." "Good luck with that Bud. If I can't fix it, you sure as hell can't." I smirked at Steve. I liked his confidence. "We'll see. If I can build a bike, I can fix a car." He crossed his arms and glared when Soda snickered. "Fine."

I popped the top and looked around at what was under the hood and God, this thing could hardly pass as a car. I grabbed the nearest tool box and set to work. Who ever owned this thing might be better off just buying a new car. I looked around from the screw driver in hand when I heard a car door shut and Soda's voice followed by giggles, but turned back around just as soon. Girls, preppie girls too. Don't get me wrong, I like a good time but they're so troublesome. I tampered with the engine and water pump, putting in new hoses and anything that might help this thing.

I backed away and put my hands on my waist thinking about it until I heard a short laugh. "You give up yet?" I threw Steve a look. "No. This what you do all day? Sit around and loose at cards to Soda?" Soda laughed this time and the gaggle of girls giggled and whispered before returning to their conversation with the boys. I dropped the tool box by the nearest tire and put down a cart, rolling underneath in one swift movement.

I worked vigorously, trying to concentrate on my task at hand and only reaching out to shuffle tools from the box blindly. It was hard to think with a bombshell of laughter going off every ten seconds. "Fella's who's your friend under the car? Never seen him around town before." Again followed by giggles. I slowed my work slightly to listen. "Him? Oh that's Cr-James. Yeah, he's new in town." I could hear the tightness in Steve's voice. Competitive much?

"Yeah he got here yesterday really, we don't know much about him." I agreed with Soda, they really didn't know anything about me. I shook my head and tried to busy myself again, it didn't take much to do that. The clamp I had on closer to my head snapped off and away where I couldn't reach it.

My hands flew up quickly, holding the heavy piece of metal in place before it could come down on me. I took a deep breathe and reached out from under the car towards the wrench that should have been on the edge of the tool box but I couldn't find it and I couldn't move to get out from underneath. "Steve. Soda. Guys. Guys!"

They weren't paying attention. Of course they weren't, there were girls to entertain. What did I say? Troublesome. That's all they are. I looked around me the best I could till I saw a pair of bright white tennis shoes that had to be new. A girl. They had to be by the shapely legs they led up too.

This was the best idea I had. I tapped the side of her shoe with my boot gently a few times. No response. I did it again, a little harder till she jumped. "God! Oh it's just him." I heard their voices on all sides of her and other pairs of shoes came into view in a cluster. I could still here Soda and Steve 'working their magic.'

"He didn't mean to do it. He probably didn't even notice." God that broad was wrong. I shifted my hands slightly, my arms were getting tired of holding it up, and shot one hand out in the direction of the box, pointing. "No, no! Miss, can you hand me that wrench? Should be near my tool box, it fell off I think. Hurry, I ain't a super hero."

There were scoffs as well as giggles and the tennis moved quickly and a hand reached down. As she handed me the wrench her slender fingers brushed across my outstretched palm and I'm not sure if it was only me but she seemed to pause for a moment before standing straight again.

I moved my hands swiftly and with precision, trying to get it to a point where it would at least hold itself together. When I accomplished this I rolled back out and sat up stretching my sore arms. "You get it bud?" I glared at Steve. "Yeah I got it. Thanks for paying attention man, that thing didn't almost come apart on top of me."

Soda rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. "This is Louise, Loraine, Maggie, Suzie, and Josie." I scanned the ground till I found the white tennis shoes and followed them up to bright green eyes framed by straight black hair. I hate green eyes, they make me think of snakes. "Thanks for the hand dollface." She smiled shyly. "Your welcome, I-I'm Josie." The girls broke into giggles and one of them nudged her.

She was beet red. "Yeah I caught it the first time, nice name really. You already learned my name so yeah." Steve and Soda were looking at me funny but I ignored them and reclaimed my seat on the counter. She stare at me a moment longer before going back to talking with the boys and her gaggle of friends. They kept looking over at me and it was annoying. I didn't talk much, I didn't have anything to say to them unless Soda pulled me into the conversation. I didn't know why I was still there.

When they'd finally gone the boys stared at me before Steve through his hands up in the air. "The hell was that?! You ever talk to a girl before?" I shrugged. "Yeah." "I sure wouldn't have known it." I glared at Soda slightly and crossed my arms. "I don't like wasting my time like you two besides I ain't got time to deal with a girl."

They were looking at me like I had a disease or something. "How old are you?" "Sixteen…why?" Steve snorted at me. He did it so often I was starting to think he was a horse in disguise. "What do you mean why? Your just as old as us, of course you got time!"

I just shrugged. "They're too troublesome, needy." Steve rolled his eyes and something weird passed over Soda's features before he spoke. "I don't know bud, sometimes they're worth the trouble." Steve messed up his hair and I put my hand over my heart. "So sweet pretty boy. I don't know who she is but she's got you whipped." "His Sandy." Soda was giving us all sorts of dirty looks as he tried to fix his hair. "I ain't whipped…"

"Sure buddy, keep tellin' your self that."

**~Hey :3 Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't know if it will turn into a romance but at the moment it isn't, that depends on where I start going with this or if people say it should be. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


	5. Chapter 5 Familiar Faces

**(A/N) ~ I apologize for my delay between chapters and I apologize ahead of time for any further delays. I didn't intend for this chapter to consume so much of my time but of course we've all been a tad busy with the holidays and as always it's been a very rough time. Thank you for your patience, especially to all those who have given me a chance and have left helpful and warm reviews. Godspeed to ya all.~**

** -Dreamer **

**James' Point of View:**

Before long their shifts were out, not like those two had done anything but goof around and talk to girls. The last hour had been spent arm wrestling and talking about cars. I wouldn't tell them of course but they were pretty tuff guys. I really wouldn't mind hanging around them till I got my bike fixed. The whole gang was pretty swingin' actually, they were good people, just got the rough side of life.

"Come on man, you comin' or not?" I looked up at Steve and Soda from my thoughts and nodded hopping off the counter and throwing my jacket on. "Yeah man. Why ain't we taking your ride?" He made a face and looked over at it. "I'm leaving it here. I gotta fix the water pump later, don't wanna put anymore strain on it though."

I nodded and grabbed a Pepsi before we took off down the street. I looked around as we walked, memorizing street names and shops. Several people stopped and talked to us, shootin' the breeze, seein' how things were at the Curtis place. I liked that. The Greasers around here were like a community, a rough and tough community. Back home you had to watch out for other Greasers just like you did the Preppies. You watched out for yourself, your family, and your closest friends if you had any.

"Hey Grease!" Speak of the devil. The three of us turned around, tense and ready but it wasn't a Preppy like I'd expected. "Little Timmy Shepard. I ain't seen your ugly mug in what? Two years?" Steve and Soda were still tensed up, watching us. Tim narrowed his eyes at me slightly as he stalked up to me and we shook hands, surprising the guys.

"Hey Cowboy, ain't you suppose to be in Texas? Knowin' you I thought you mighta been dead by now." He was grinning now. I nodded with a smirk of my own. "Coulda said the same for you man." I glanced at the boys and did a double take, at the looks they were giving me.

"What are you looking at?" Soda made a face, "How do ya know Tim?" Steve just nodded his agreement. I took a deep breathe and gave them a mock serious look as I threw an arm around Tim's shoulders. Tim didn't move. He remembered my antics.

"Guys…Tim's my brother. Yep, I know it's shocking." Tim just crossed his arms and watched them amused. Steve wasn't fooled but Soda being Soda… "Really?! I wonder if Dally knew. I-I gotta tell the guys about this! " Steve hit him upside the head, not to hard though.

"He's joshin' ya, Soda." Soda stopped rubbing his head and looked at our amused smirks we shared. "Oh…so your not…" He trailed off pointing at Tim slightly. Tim snorted and pushed my arm off, I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Gosh you're gullible man. Nah, we were in the same reformatory a few years back, right Timmy?" Tim glared at me but nodded. "Yeah and it's Tim." Still icy I see. They nodded taking in the news. Something like curiosity flashed over Tim's face through his glare.

"So what are you doin' here man, I know you didn't come to visit me. Your folks move here or you run?" With this question I could hear the amusement, it wasn't hidden at all. I glared slightly. I didn't want to get into all this. "And where's M…Maggie? M-" "May." He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah whatever, where is the little rumbler any way?" He'd grown a liking to her when my parents brought her to visit me in the reformatory. They'd only come because she'd asked them; they wouldn't have bothered otherwise. It was kind of strange, Tim wasn't exactly a guy that loved kids, quite the opposite really. May had always had that effect on people, I did too sometimes, at some points it was odd. I think it was a family thing though, people were just drawn to the Smiths. The Smith Effect. I glanced at the boys who were listening with interest.

"Soda, Steve go on to the house without me. Me and Tim have some catching up to do." Soda rubbed his neck. "You sure man? I-" "Yeah just go." Soda stared at me and the way my mood and tone had shifted. Steve nudged him slightly and he nodded. "Come on man. You know where to find us Crash Dummy." With that they started walking away. Tim smirked at what Steve called me but it faded when he looked at me again as I pulled the cig from behind my ear and lit it, taking a deep drag.

"What's going on man? You in trouble?" His tone was serious now and I appreciated it. "Man, they're all gone. About a month ago there was a fire...May's dead." The last was mostly to myself. Those words tasted so bad in my mouth. He looked a bit taken back.

"Man I didn't know, that's rough. How'd the fire start?" I looked at him hard and he crossed his arms at my look as I smoked. I shook my head. I didn't wanna get worked up, that and I just wanted to avoid it. "I don't wanna get into this now man, but since I know your around I'll come by later. I got business to talk to you about. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to run into you again man." He nodded and dropped his arms to his sides. "You buddy around with the Curtis gang now, don't ya?" "Something like that I guess." He nodded and continued on. "Get Ole' Dally Boy to show ya where I live, he'll do it."

I nodded and we shook hands again. "See ya then man, it's good to see a familiar face even if it is yours." He nodded and I could see the faint amusement in his eyes even though his face was grim now. "You too man…Sorry about May… She was a tuff little kid." I shut my eyes for a moment picturing her smiling face. "Yeah, she was. See ya."

With that I turned on my heel and started the way I had originally started out with Soda and Steve. I couldn't stop thinking about the fire now.

**Soda's Point of View:**

Me and Steve stepped through the door, talking about everything we had witnessed. Well it was more of just me asking and Steve somewhat listening. "What do you think got into him, the way he got all stiff? And who do you think May is? His girl?" Steve snorted as he walked past Two-Bit who was on the floor, watching Mickey. "He doesn't have time for girls remember? She's probably his sister." I nodded. He was probably right. I was quietly thinking as he grabbed a piece of cake and I plopped down on the couch next to Pony who's brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his book. He knew better than to try reading out here. I looked back over at Steve curiously again.

"Do you think he's a run away Steve? He is just sixteen." He shrugged and sat down, he already had icing on his face. "Probably, he didn't have a place to stay and he ain't talked about no one." I didn't like that, I wasn't worried about him being in trouble just that he didn't have no one to watch out for him. He had us now at least.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I looked at Pony who had closed his book and Two-Bit who had started listening since the commercials were on. "Crash Dummy knows Tim Shepard, says they were in a reformatory together. Tim started askin' questions and he started actin' funny, real tight, told us to go one with out him." Two-Bit stared at Steve looking just as curious as me. He opened his mouth to say something but slammed it shut when he heard Mickey's voice and swung back around to face the television.

"I wonder what he did to get in a reformatory… He don't really seem like… I don't know, that kinda guy." I nodded my agreement with Pony. He really didn't, he was… odd. "He might bust my teeth in if he heard but he could be a Soc…" We all whipped our heads towards Steve, even Two-Bit. "I'd bust your teeth in too if I was him." He just waved Two-Bit off like a dog. "No I mean come on, yes sir, no sir, thank ya sir, yes miss, no miss, thank ya miss…" He didn't have to continue, I got the point.

"Yeah I get what you mean, he so… dignified? Respectful? I don't know, I guess he really could be, just the way he carries himself." Two-Bit nodded slightly, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Yeeeaaah, I guess I see what you're talkin' about, but then he's got that smirk and the attitude and that smart mouth of his every greaser has. He's got that look about him too, ya know what I'm talkin' about? Dally's got it too, like there's something boiling right under the surface, kinda tight but at the same time not?" Once again we marveled at Two-Bit's ability to put words together so well. I felt a little guilty for how stupid we all made him out to be, he wasn't stupid, just really absent minded, like-like Pony but more.

"Yeah man, I see your point, he does kinda got the same look…" I looked at Pony, he hadn't said anything since he asked who we were talking about, but he was always quiet any ways so I didn't worry. I looked back at Two-Bit and the way he seemed satisfied with his analysis, his grin just made me grin. "What's it matter now any way, Greaser's a Greaser."

**James' Point of View:**

I stopped and crushed my cig under my boot before striding up the steps and opening the door. I was cooled off now, I'd pushed most of my thoughts down where they could stay till I went to Tim.

"…- a Greaser." I looked at the boys as I strolled in. "What about Greasers?" I sat down on the floor with my back against the couch, making me wince slightly and hold my side. I'd almost forgotten I was hurt. The only thing that really hadn't healed much was my rib, my middle was the only thing still bandaged. I threw Two a look when he made a face and opened his mouth. He shut it pretty quick but the look he had didn't leave his face anytime soon. I looked around and up at Soda, waiting for an answer, he looked lost.

"We were talking about how Socs are different from Greasers." I turned my head to look at Pony in confusion. His voice had wavered slightly but his face seemed normal, he's lying. I didn't push it though, I'd lied about plenty of worse things than what ever this was. I looked at the others who were all watching me, weirdly quiet. Yeah it was a lie. What the hell was a Soc though?

"The hell's a Soc?" Two- Bit about dropped his beer and the others held there breathe, except Steve. He was looking at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean, what the hell's a Soc? What are you people on down there in Texas?" I glared at him Soda nudged him slightly.

"Shut it Stevey, I can't help it I ain't used to your caveman lingo. Down there we don't speak stupid, we speak English." I'd hissed slightly. Usually I didn't get wired up on stupid things like this, it was jus something to be mad about, though I wasn't really bothered. I admit I was kind of picking a fight then, spittin' back like that. "You seem to speak stupid pretty good then." They were all watching us, and I was about to stand up then stopped and stared at Steve. He had his chin jutting out like an angry cartoon character from the funny papers and all we'd managed to do was call all of us stupid. I snickered slightly and he continued glaring at me. That look. Soon I was grinning like a goon.

"What are you grinnin' about?!" "Nothin' Stevey, still don't know what a Soc is." He crossed his arms but I knew he was thinking. He looked at Soda who looked amused as all get out with that smile he had. "You tell'im." Soda nodded and slung an arm around Pony's shoulders. "Soc is for Socials. They're the rich snobs on the other side of the tracks, always looking for trouble especially with us Greasers. They think they're better than everyone." "Oh." That simple. I knew what they were talking about now. "Yeah I get ya. Back home we call'em Preppies. Socs, sounds better though."

Later on after most of the gang had all showed up at some point from work or where ever they spent their day we laid about the Curtis house, playin' cards, watching television, and everything else I presumed to be the usual here. The only one who hadn't showed up was Dally conveniently. Did you sense the sarcasm, 'cause it was there. So here I was waiting for him with no other means of entertainment besides Two-Bit Matthews. We had pushed away the coffee table, much to Darry's aggravation, and were both laying on the couch with our feet over the back and our heads near the ground, trying to see who could drink their beer upside down the quickest. The guy was unstoppable. He cheered as I finished mine after him and we set our bottles on the ground. I looked over at him and quirked a brow. His hair looked funny upside down.

"Congrats man." He grinned and we shook hands in an awkward way, it was hard to do in this position. "Thanks bud, I'm multi-talented." "I'll bet." I pulled a cig out and put it in my mouth as I looked for my lighter. "Two you gotta light?" He handed me a small matchbox and I nodded my thanks and he went back to trying to reach his chocolate cake that was on the floor a little ways away. I went to strike a match but dropped it. "Dammit." When I reached for it a heavy boot stepped on it with a snicker and I looked up with a glare.

"Looks like you're fittin' in Tex." Dally. "Yeah you got yourself a good bunch man. Step off my light." He nodded and moved his boot back only to step on it soon as I reached for it, with his odd laugh. I glared up and swatted his ankle slightly as he moved to sit down, he glared and acted like he was goin' to kick me. He didn't though. I took the injured match and lit my cancer stick before dropping the match in my empty beer bottle. "Dal I need a favor." His ears seemed to perk up like an animals, but I could be seeing things with all the blood that's going to my head. I glanced at Two-Bit who'd managed to get his cake, he was a mess.

"Depends on the favor, what do I get out of it?" I snorted and took a drag. "I ain't askin' you to do nothin' illegal man, I just need you to show me where Shepard lives tonight, he said you would." He looked curious now as he leaned forward in his seat slightly. "How you know Shepard?" I grabbed a bit of Two's cake much to his irritation. "We were in the same reformatory a few years back, saw him on the street today. I got business I need to talk to him about." Dally gave a curt nod.

"What ki-" He was interrupted by Darry stepping in front of me and snatching my cig out of my mouth, stuffing it in the empty bottle with the dead match. "I don't allow smoking in the house, James. Go outside next time." I nodded and gave him a small grin, along with a salute. "Yes sir, Mr. Hulk sir!" He narrowed his eyes slightly but I could see the smile he was trying to keep under wraps. Like I said before it's the Smith Effect. He looked at Two-Bit who smiled sweetly and waved at him from beside me. He had icing on his face like Steve had earlier. Darry rubbed his eyes as he shook his head with a sigh before turning around and going off to where ever. His room or the kitchen I presume. Two looked at me and shrugged clueless before rolling off the couch with a laugh and stumbling slightly to the kitchen. Dal cleared his throat before picking up where he left off.

"What kind of business?" I answered in a heart beat. "My Business." He glared at me and his tone took the same edge mine had. "Well if I'm getting involved then I think I should make it my business too." I shook my head and rolled over so I sat upright. It took me a moment when my head spun, no wonder Two had been stumbling. "You're not getting involved, all I'm askin' is you show me where he lives." "You've got me curious now, what the hell are you and Shepard up too? Maybe I'll let you find his place on your own." I glared as did he and it stayed like that for a bit. Two men struggling for power with only their gaze. Finally I just spat at him.

"You wanna know so bad, you show me to Shepards and you stick around." He was quiet for a moment then nodded and answered in a clipped tone. I knew I was grinding his gears but I wouldn't have if he'd kept his nose out of my business. "Fine I'll take you to'im Tex." "Nice doin' business with ya." He sneered slightly. "It's your pleasure."

**~Hey :3 Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't know if it will turn into a romance but at the moment it isn't, that depends on where I start going with this or if people say it should be. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


	6. Chapter 6 What's Wrong With Him?

**Chapter 6. What's Wrong With Him?**

**~WARNING! Swearing, violence, and things that may make you uncomfortable. If you think it'll be to muc don't read it.~**

**-Dreamer**

**James' Point of View:**

Dally and I went our separate ways in the house, he going to Johnny to goof around and I going to Two-Bit to put the beers down. Dally knew how this went, the others wouldn't know about my business and I hoped to keep it that way. All they would think when we left is that we decided to go hit Buck's place. I knew I shouldn't even be here now, I was going to be stupid and get attached.

I thought back to all the times when May would bring animals to me at the garage where I worked. She would name them before she showed them to me, thinking it would change the fact we couldn't keep them. She always brought them to me first before even thinking about going to our parents. I remember one dog in particular, I think she'd found him in the alley way between the neighborhood hardware store and the library. The library was her favorite place in the world, it was our special place, sanctuary, she asked to go there all the time…

I jumped at the sound of a sharp bark, hitting my head on the hood of the rusted truck in front of me. I wiped the grease off my hands before I rubbed my head and turned around slowly, knowing what to expect and I was right.

"James! James look at'im! Ain't he cute? He's smart too, knows how ta sit when I tell'em." I nodded as I wiped the sweat from my face and looked the puppy over. It was real small, a German Shepard, and a pretty dog all together. "You know we can't keep it May." Her face fell in a cinch, I don't know why though. She was given the same response every time she found a "new friend".

"Pleeaaase? I already named him! Hound, like-like Elvis' song Hound Dog." God, her favorite song…she had to have liked him a lot to give him that name. I shrugged a shoulder. "You know this ain't my call, if it was you coulda kept him and all the other animals you've brought me…I would have really liked to see that squirrel again, just to get even with him." She giggled a little. "Oscar didn't mean to go down your shirt." I quirked a brow high which made her laugh more. "That's what he wanted you to think, any way it's still up to Ma and Dad kiddo, and we both know what they'll say." She played with Hound's ear as she thought with a saddened face.

"Buuut I don't think I know what they'll say sooo…we'll just have to take him home with us and ask Mama!" I tensed slightly, at her lie. She already knew what they'd say just as much as I did. She was gonna get me in trouble, not on purpose of course, she never meant to do that.

"That ain't gonna fly and you know it." "Please?" She flashed me those big hazel eyes with her lip stuck out and Hound seemed to copy her action. I shut my eyes for a moment but I knew she'd still be doing it when I opened my eyes. I sighed. I knew I was gonna regret it and avoided giving a certain answer the best I could. "We'll see…"

Her and the mutt hung around the garage waiting for my shift to end, she'd kept herself occupied by playing with my wallet while Hound pulled and tugged at the leg of my jeans.

"Why do you have a picture of me in here?" I turned to look at the school picture she had held high above her head, the wallet dangling at her side. I went back to my work as I spoke. "So I don't do nothin' stupid, to remind me you need me." She looked down at it as she read her name on the back.

"But you ain't stupid, you probably the smartest Greaser in Dallas!" I chuckled a little at her high reverence of me and shushed her. I could get beat up for something like that going around the city. She was a little quiet for a moment and I knew she was thinking. "Why do you only gotta remember I need you? What about Mama and Daddy? They need ya too." My head dropped a little lower over the tool in my hand at how sure she sounded of her statement. I wished she was older so I didn't have to hide the world from her, she already knew so much though.

"…Yeah, guess they do… But you're special, you're my Maybug." She smiled pleased with the answer and stuffed the picture back in my wallet before trying to stuff it in my pocket herself as I wiped my hands off. She picked up Hound who tried to take my pants with him and made a B-line for my bike. "Come on!"

I sat her in front of me, Hound tightly in her arms. It must have been an odd sight to anyone else but not us. This was normal and if someone saw us they knew who we were off the bat. James Smith and his kid sister. What other hood drove his bike around town with his little sister and not a shred of embarrassment?

Every once in a while I would shift slightly to look at her face and see the huge smile there and the laughter I couldn't hear over the engine. She loved to ride, Hound seemed to like it too. When we pulled up into the drive way I saw that ugly ass '63 Aston Martin(car) and tensed up. They were home.

I help May off the bike and she ran off with Hound following before I could stop her. I killed the engine and stood for a moment before I walked around the corner of the house towards the front porch and sure enough there was the old man waiting for me. I could see Ma through the kitchen window watching expectantly as May ran around to the backyard with Hound.

"James Alexander Smith go in the house. Now." I didn't look at him as I walked passed and opened the door. He used the full name and I could smell the liquor, I knew what to expect. I took a deep breathe and kept my head high as I entered the front hall where Ma was looking at me from her place by the window. She was going to make sure May didn't come inside till afterwards.

"Why did you bring her home so late, Mister? It's past 6:30 dammit, she has homework to do and where did that little mutt come from, hmm? We have enough mouths to feed without having that dog _and you _around here." I tried to keep her eye. "I worked a late shift today and I wasn't gonna let her walk home by her lonesome. You could of come to get her-" Dad slapped the back of my head and growled.

"Don't talk back to your mother you little shit." I didn't rub my head, I knew he'd just do it harder. She kept her hands on her hips as she looked at him before glaring at me again. "And she rode on that damn bike of your, do you know how dangerous that is? We could have lost her because of you bein' so damn ignorant!" Her voice rose with every word. There it was again, not a thought about me. I was used to it by now. They're both so fucking stupid. I could never help my anger.

"I'm ignorant?! At least I'm keeping her out of trouble, while you two sit here, getting drunk, bitching about everything, while I'm_ working_ extra hours and dropping out of school! I was top of my class, coulda been Valedictorian too! No I had to do the job your fat ass is to drunk to do and you're a just a stuck up white trash bitch!At least _I _don't let her roam the streets on her own! Woman this is Dallas, people would eat a girl like her! Greaser or not! You wanted a little girl so damn much, step up and be a fuckin' parent!" I felt a sharp sting across my face where she decided to back hand me and not a moment later I was yanked back by the collar. I guess I never helped myself much in these situations.

He dragged me across the house and out into the garage, cursing and twisting as much as I could. "Get your fuckin' hands off me bastard!" And he did, he threw me on the hard, cracked pavement before he slammed the door shut behind us. "We should of got rid of you when you were born, weren't no kind of trouble we wanted." He hauled me up by the front of my shirt, me twisting till I got a good shot to the balls and he let go with a grunt. It didn't last long before he was going again and we duked it out. He fought dirty, he wasn't trying to fight me, he was trying to beat me.

And he did. He was a grown man, I was a kid. My chances weren't to good. He slammed me against the wall bloody, bruised, cut, and over all beat to shit. He tried to avoid my face though, so May and people wouldn't see, that's what he always did. He wasn't done though. I watched him pull his belt off and I couldn't move. That leather cracking against my chest, my stomach, everywhere, it burned more than anything I could think of and he grinned li-

"James?" I jumped with a sharp breathe and dropped my beer. I whirled around in my seat, looking at the faces around me and it all came crashing back. Two was standing the closest, his normal care free, happy go lucky mood gone. They all had a weird look on their faces, curiosity mixed with worry, I didn't get that look often. I looked down at the broken beer bottle on the floor then at Darry.

"I-I didn't mean-" He shook his head slowly as he looked me over. "It's fine…are you alright?" I looked around at them all kind of out of it and nodded slightly. "I-I gotta go. I told Tim I'd come see him, Dal?" Dally was looking at me funny. "I don't know what was in that beer man but I think you need to take a snooze. You can see Shepard tomorrow."

"Yeah why don't you stay here tonight James? I don't think you should walk to Buck's on your own." Soda's voice made me jump and I shut my eyes for a moment trying to get my cool back as I nodded. "Alright." Darry cleaned up my mess even though I told him I'd do it and Soda made me lay down on the couch.

"Soda it's 11:20, I don't need no sleep, I-" He gave me a look I missed badly. May used to do it, it said shut it and listen. "Trust me bud you need it…you need somebody to talk to…you know you can talk to us right? To me? I know we don't know each other to good but you're one of us now, one of the gang…" One of the gang… I ain't ever had no one but May. "Okay…" He stared for a moment as I slung my jacket over the back of the couch clumsily and pulled my wallet and things from my pocket with trembling hands, setting them on the table.

"Night James…I'll get ya up for work in the mornin'."I nodded dumbly and put my arm over my eyes, I never realized how tired I was. "Night ya'll…"

**Two-Bit:**

We all gave up on trying to act like we weren't listening to James and Soda, our cards, cake, and bills laid across the table forgotten. When Soda came back he sat down sullenly and picked up his hand of cards again, even though they'd been tampered with in his absents. I wouldn't admit it but that had scared me. What's wrong with him? He was fine and then he went into his little twilight zone thing.

"What's wrong with Crash Dummy?" We all looked at Steve then Soda. "He seemed a tiny bit better, shakin' like a leaf though… He likes you a lot Two-Bit, he said anything to you?" I shrugged and shook my head, setting down my beer. "Naw, he's pretty tight lipped. But he kinda…" "What?" I shrugged again. "He didn't look like any Crash Dummy we know, all jumpy and dreamy like that." Darry crossed his arms.

"We still don't really know him. You all know something ain't right with him, he's a good kid from what I can tell but he's a run away for sure. Sixteen, on his own? What did he run from though?" We all knew Darry was right. We all sat quietly, thinking, whispering, and me trying to drink my beer again till Johnny spoke up.

"H-he looked a lot like me, you know after the old man be-" "No." We all looked at Soda quizzically. "He ain't like that, Crash Du-James is too- He's just so-" Even Sodapop didn't know what to say, he just didn't want to believe that. I did't either.

**~Hey :3 Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc James and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


	7. Chapter 7 Brilliant Minds Think Alike

**Chapter 7. Brilliant Minds Think Alike**

**James' Point of View:**

When I woke up my head was throbbing and I felt so empty. I felt like I had the first day after the fire, pained, unsure, depressed, and alone. The feelings hit me like a ton of bricks and I just stared at the ceiling, unable to move. I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay there till I died. It wasn't the first time I had just wanted to waste away but it was the first time I didn't will myself to get up. I didn't have anything to will myself to get up for, she was gone. Sure Soda had said I was one of them now but they didn't know me, they had no reason to care, I was just some kid who'd fallen onto their laps, and besides even without me they would have each other.

"James? Are you awake already?" I looked over slowly to see Darry in the door way, watching me carefully. I looked out the window above me and guessed it was a bit early, since there was only a little light out there. I didn't have it in me to try grinning so I settled for mumbling. "Hey Hulk." He nodded a little and shifted his eyes around the room. "Since your up…you wanna help me with breakfast?" I wanted to blow him off and curl into the couch till it suffocated me but sat up any way. I couldn't say no, I was in his house, eating his food, and sleeping under his roof.

"Sure man." He walked into the kitchen where I followed a bit behind, he was already pulling stuff out of the fridge and I went and turned on the stove. Maybe I was paranoid but he kept looking at me while I started cooking the bacon, I knew he had something on the tip of his tongue. "What man? I know you wanna say somethin'." He rubbed his neck slightly as he pulled out plates and silverware, along with what was left of the cake.

"How do you feel? After what happen last night I didn't know if…" I didn't look up from the stove. "I feel fine, I was just tired, nothing happened." I was lying through my teeth. I knew how I'd been last night, awful. They all probably thought I was a nut case. I started putting the bacon on a plate as he started on pancakes beside me.

"There was more to it than that, you looked like you'd seen the devil. You didn't look like you." Darry wasn't going to let it go, I knew he wouldn't. He was stubborn even if it was subtle. "Well you don't know me now do you?" I hadn't meant to snap at him, I didn't have reason to. He'd been nothing but good to me. "We're trying to know you, we like you. I honestly think you're a good kid…Soda meant what he said last night ya know." At this I looked up at him.

"You heard that, huh?" I looked back down at my bootless feet before turning towards the fridge to grab the milk. "We all did and Soda was right, you can talk to any of us." I looked at him over my shoulder slightly. Soda and Pony were lucky to have a brother like Darry, to have someone looking out for them like this. It was a strange feeling to me though.

"I kinda feel like you've already made your own guesses about me Hulk." He paused while he was setting the pancakes on the table before nodding slightly. "We all have…You're a run away, aren't you?" I set the glasses on the table, not looking at him. "Dally told you huh?" "Dally knew?" This time we looked at each other before he shook his head. "Dally didn't say anything, he's good about keeping himself tight lipped." I nodded.

"Well you now you know any way." He nodded and moved towards the coffee maker. "James, what are you running away from? Are you in trouble, getting away from your parents, or what?" I rubbed my neck, I'd have to tell him now I guessed. I'd kinda hoped I could keep all of it from them but I knew that wasn't right. I owed the gang that much. "I wa-"

"Darry? Darry! James isn't here! He didn't try to walk to Buck's by himself did he? You shouldn't have let-" Soda popped into the kitchen with a panicked, worried look on his face that was framed by bed head. I was so confused, why did he care? When he saw me he had stopped dead and sighed before grinning. "Bud you scared me, I thought you'd gone off last night by your lonesome." I shrugged slightly and looped my thumbs through my belt loops. "Still here." He looked at me funny but I guess he just shook it off.

"Soda I couldn't exactly keep him here even if he'd tried to leave. That's called kidnapping." Soda grinned at us sheepishly and shrugged as he reached for the bacon. "So." I looked at Darry, I knew we weren't done here and he nodded. Soda slung an arm around my shoulders roughly and grinned as he ruffled my greasy hair that was messed up from the day before. "Why don't you go take a shower, you're starting to smell like Two-Bit with all that grease and beer you go through." I smirked weakly and nodded. "Fine, save me some bacon." He smiled and looked at Darry. "I'd just shower quick if I was you."

I elbowed him slightly so he'd remove his arm and walked back to the living room to grab the DX shirt I'd been given for work before heading into the bathroom quickly.

**Darry's Point of View:**

I watched him leave the room and shook my head slightly. He worried me a lot, just like Soda and Pony did. We weren't done though, oh no. I didn't have a problem with him being in trouble or anything as long as he hadn't done something like kill someone. I doubted that though. I thought his running away was much more than trouble with the law, it was just a hunch though.

"What did you do to him Darry?" I looked at Soda who already had chocolate on his face along with an accusing look. "I didn't do anything. When I woke up he was already up, staring at the ceiling...he didn't look to good Soda, he looked so…defeated. He had that dead look. He helped with breakfast and we talked a little…I was right, he's a run away and apparently Dally knew." He looked sad like it hurt him something was wrong with his friend. The same way he got when something was wrong with Steve or Pony.

"What did he run away from?" His voice was small and his eyes were a little bigger, as if guilty even though there was no reason for him to be. "I don't know, that's when you came in." His look just increased till Pony stumbled in, Johnny and Two-Bit not far behind. I looked at Soda and he nodded, trying to act normal. I gave Two-Bit a look.

"I thought you went home last night?" Two-Bit grinned with a still sleepy look and shrugged as he went towards the fridge. "The door was locked and I don't know where my key is so I slept in Pony and Soda's room on the floor." Johnny nodded. "Yeah I tripped on him earlier." Two-Bit grabbed the cake while the others went for the bacon and pancakes. "Where's Crash Dummy?" "Shower." Two-Bit played with his cake slightly before looking at me.

"Is he alright now? Not all…jumpy?" Me and Soda locked eyes before looking at the others who paid attention now. "Weeell…he ain't jumpy any more."

**James' Point of View:**

I shut the water off and grabbed my towel, looking around to make sure no one had walked in. I heard shouting, laughter, and the usual banter so I assumed most of them were wide awake and here now. I dried off quickly before slipping into my pants and doing the belt, I needed to get some more clothes soon. I sighed and looked in the mirror as I fiddled with the shirt in my hand.

I kind of looked like a dogs chew toy with all the scars and marks. The newest of my bodily marks were from when I crashed my bike, some from fights, and…well you know now, my old man. I ran my fingers across the stripes on my chest and stomach, taking in how boldly they stood out against the rest of my scarred flesh and for a moment wondered how a belt could deliver that much before I snapped out of it.

I threw on the shirt, buttoning it up quickly with nimble fingers, glad I was no longer trembling like I had. I looked at the mirror again as I turned up the collar, and tight rolled the short sleeves before grabbing the towel from the floor and walking out as I tried to dry off my hair. I wouldn't use anyone's grease till I asked.

When I walked out I tossed the towel in the basket, before heading towards the noise of the kitchen. I didn't imagine Soda'd saved me bacon like I asked. When I walked in I ignored the loud bunch and went towards Darry's coffee pot making myself a cup. Black with three spoons of sugar, just the way I like it.

I turned around when I heard Darry's voice. "I saved you a plate, it's in the oven." I nodded and pulled it out, it wasn't really hot but enough to make my hand warm. Good ole' Darry though. I sat at the table beside Johnny, Steve on my other side. The kid gave me a glance but for very long, as if I'd bite him. I was like that too when I was younger, paranoid, jumpy, and squeamish. I didn't have friends like he does now though.

I ate my food quietly, ignoring the yelling and the food that was thrown around me. When I finished I stood and washed my plate off in the sink before returning to my seat and drinking my coffee, grabbing the paper that lay on the table and reading. I read for a while till I realized how calm it had gotten and I looked around from my paper at them all. Some had idiotic grins, namely Two-Bit and Soda while others were looking at me funny.

"What are you goons looking at? Never seen a newspaper before?" Two-Bit and Soda started laughing, Steve snorted, Pony and Johnny were grinning, and Darry just smiled faintly. Someone yanked the paper out of my hands and looked up to see Dally with that smirk of his. "No they just ain't ever seen a hood act so tame." He threw the paper in the air making different sections go around the room, also making Darry irritated. "I was readin' that." "Oops." Yeah, he was so sorry. Two-Bit snorted out a loud laugh making me look at him.

"He ain't no hood, look at him!" I rubbed my neck slightly and continued drinking my coffee, feeling awkward with them watching me. I really looked like a hood to me. Dal grinned that sharkish grin and looked at me knowingly. "Really now? Tex, why don't you tell Two-Shits here what you've been in the reformatory for." He crossed his legs and placed his chin in his hand, looking at me like a little kid about to here a story. I looked at the others and they seemed interested now too. I looked at Darry hopping he would say it wasn't their business but he looked curious too. I ran my finger around my coffee mug as I thought. I didn't want them to look at me like everyone at home had. Trouble, but maybe that's what I was, a load of trouble.

"Vandalism, disturbing of the peace, stealing, attempted stealing, assault, attempted assault, aggravated assault, threats of an officer, hospitalizing an officer, harassment in public, illegal possession of arms, possession of alcohol, possession of live ammo, probation violation, loitering, D.U.I, no license, and public intoxication…" I looked around at them, gauging the reactions. They were all pretty quiet till Dally clapped me on the back. "What'd I tell ya? He's like me and Tim…just kinda weird." They were still quiet till Soda grinned at me.

"I don't care, you're still a good guy, one of us. Go fix your hair man, you look like a Soc." There was laughter after that and the mood eased up on me a bit. I moved to stand but Steve pull me back down in my chair and stared at me, ignoring the look he got from me. "No he don't Soda…He looks like Darry!" Me and Darry both glared at them all, not sure who was to feel insulted or complimented. Then we realized what they meant. I'd drank my coffee with the paper, I wasn't hootin' and a hollarin', I'd washed my plate myself, and now here we were both sitting with our arms crossed and hard looks on our faces. For the first time that morning I let a real grin slip.

"I guess brilliant minds think alike, huh Dar?" He smiled and nodded. "I guess so." I stood and went to the bathroom greasing my hair with Soda's stuff. I was relieved they hadn't seemed to think to much of everything I'd done. Honestly I thought Darry was gonna tell me to beat it out of the house. Why would he want someone like me there to corrupt his brothers? Then again he let Dal hang around. I walked out into the living room where Two-Bit whistled at me with a laugh.

"You keep callin' Sodapop pretty boy and here you are spending all that time dollin' yourself up." I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly before I grabbed my wallet and things off the table, stuffing them in my pockets and grabbing for my jacket. Steve decided to join in. "Yeah I don't see why, you say you ain't got time for girls so why bother." " 'Cause I like the way I look, can it you two."

"Ya'll leave him alone, we can't help it we're so handsome, even if he ain't got time for girls. You're just jealous we get all the lady attention." Soda was grinning ear to ear, pleased with himself. Steve glared and Two-Bit crossed his arms like he was offended. "Sodapop Curtis you ju-" Darry walked past us quickly.

"Come on you're gonna be late! Ponyboy get to school on time you hear?!" Everyone started rushing around, Johnny, Pony, and Two already headed out the door to school. I had everything but I couldn't find my other boot. "Where's my shoe/boot?!" Me and Soda looked at each other before grinning. Steve and Darry rolled there eyes before Steve threw Soda his shoe and Darry pointed to a boot on the couch. "This ain't mine." Just then Two bust in through the door breathin' hard like he'd ran and he was holdin' my boot.

"I knew this thang didn't fit right, it's too small." He threw it at me and I threw him his. "How do you mix'em up smart one? They're different colors!" He shrugged at Steve and grinned at us. "Boot's a boot." Darry shoved him out the door yelling all the way.

"We're late!" I chuckled and followed Soda and Steve to the truck, I didn't feel as alone as I had when I woke up.

**~Hey :3 Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the inspiration who is S.E. Hinton and credit goes to her and the people who made the film. I only claim ownership of my current oc's James, May, and any other oc's who may appear later on. Thank you for reading and Godspeed to ya.~**

**-Dreamer**


End file.
